Plastic Flowers
by popoken
Summary: Seorang Sasuke Uchiha memberikan Haruno Sakura -sang kekasih- bunga plastik? What? Apa kata dunia?/"Lagipula, bunga itu harganya murah."/ Drabble, Rnr please?


" Plastic Flowers " © popoken

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Main Chara : Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno

Warning : AU, Fanon, Typo, OOC, Don't like Don't read!

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun_! Apa maksudmu memberikanku bunga-bunga plastik!" Gadis berambut merah muda itu menggembungkan pipinya, sebal. Menandakan bahwa betapa ia sangat-sangat kesal pada pemuda raven yang tengah duduk santai di hadapannya.

_Emerald_ miliknya memandang bunga warna-warni yang terbuat dari plastik itu perlahan. Lalu kembali menatap sang pemuda, menagih jawaban.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura –nama gadis itu- semakin meninggikan suaranya. Namun, masih dianggap angin lalu.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Kali ini Sakura berteriak tepat di gendang telinga Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu mau tak mau merespon Sakura yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Sasuke memutar mata _onyx_ miliknya, mengambil nafas berat dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. "Kenapa kau selalu protes, sih?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya, dan sukses membuat Sakura semakin merengut sebal.

"Karena kau selalu memberikan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh."

"Bukannya kau yang ngotot minta dibelikan bunga, nona** Haruno Sakura?**" Pemuda itu melanjuti kata-katanya, dan memberikan penekanan pada akhir kalimat tersebut. Kemudian Sasuke menarik senyum lebar, senyum kemenangan.

"Jangan bilang cinta kau palsu denganku? Kalau gitu aku nyesal menerima cinta dari kau, Sasuke-_senpai_~" Gadis itu membulatkan mata _emerald _miliknya, sambil memasang wajah kecewa dan bercampur terkejut yang dibuat-buat. Tak seling beberapa waktu, Sakura menggantikan posisi Sasuke untuk menarik senyum kemenangan.

Urat-urat tanda kemarahan sudah mulai tumbuh perlahan di kening Sasuke, namun kekasih merah muda-nya itu seolah tidak peduli. Malah, senyum yang tidak elit –khas miliknya- semakin melebar.

"Apa maumu?"

"Alasan kenapa kau memberiku bunga plastik!"

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas berat, terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi sifat-sifat kekasihnya yang di luar nalar itu.

Dengan sigap ia memeluk pinggang ramping sang gadis, meletakkan kepala merah mudanya di atas sofa coklat yang sedari tadi pemuda itu duduki, kemudian Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di balik leher Sakura, meresapi aroma _cherry_ segar yang menenangkan jiwa.

"Aa… Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sakura memberontak, melancarkan serangan tendangan maut miliknya. Namun, gagal. Sasuke dengan mudah dapat mengatasi itu. Wajah Sakura mulai memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus, menutup kelopak matanya, berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Tatap aku." Perintah Sasuke. Mendengar perintah itu, Sakura sedikit membuka kelopak matanya, memandang manik kekasih tercinta-nya dengan perlahan.

_Onyx_ dan_ emerald._ Perpaduan warna yang sempurna. Gelap dan terang, saling melengkapi.

"Hey, kau tau? Bunga plastik itu melambangkan cinta yang abadi." Pemuda itu berbisik dengan _sensual_ di telinga sang gadis, membuat Sakura menjadi sedikit merinding.

"Bunga plastik itu juga melambangkan keutuhan. Tidak akan sobek ataupun layu meskipun terkena badai, tak seperti bunga biasa."

Haruno tunggal itu benar-benar memerah sekarang. Bahkan Sasuke mungkin bisa merasakan degup jantung Sakura yang seperti mau meledak.

"Lagipula bunga plastik itu murah! Em… Terus apa lagi, yah?" Sasuke tampak berpikir-pikir untuk kelanjutan kalimat romantis nya tadi. Ia bahkan tampak mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba mencari kata-kata.

"_Gomen_, Sakura. Aku lupa kelanjutan puisi novel semalam. Dan juga, kenapa degup jantungmu seperti orang kesetanan?"

**BUAGH!**

_**#Pesan moral : **Jangan pernah melupakan satu hal; bahwa Sakura Haruno itu adalah tsundere.**#**_

**.**

**The End.**

**.**

*Tsundere : Sifat yang selalu menutupi malu atau gugup dengan kekerasan.

*Gomen : Maaf

*Kun : Panggilan untuk cowok yang sudah akrab

*Senpai : Senior

Yoah~

Akhirnya jadi juga! Fic ini aku kerjakan selama satu jam ( termasuk memeriksa typo ) , ide ini muncul begitu aku melihat status Kak **Arashi Prayoga**! Makasih banyak kak, gomen aku menukar-nukar makna statusmu dengan fic ku yang rada aneh gini. :D

Apakah fic ini bisa di masukkan dalam kategori _drabble? _

Soal warning 'typo' di atas aku sudah usahakan gak ada loh! Mudah-mudahan gak ada deh! Amin. Untuk jaga-jaga saja boleh, kan?

Jangan jadi silent reader, ayo **review!**


End file.
